


What a Mild Inconvenience

by HotPocketsAreLife



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm Sorry, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Podfic Welcome, Shane almost dies, but I'm lazy so there's not a lot of details, do people still do podfics?, do what'd you want, don't worry nothing bad happens, this is so short it's not allowed on any rides at the amusement park, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotPocketsAreLife/pseuds/HotPocketsAreLife
Summary: Shane gets ran over by a car and saves Ryan while he's at it. Also they make out so....





	What a Mild Inconvenience

Ryan was the one to suggest it. It was just two guys getting some lunch as pals. 

Shane wouldn't lie about being in love with his best friend, but he sure as hell won't be the first to admit it. 

Anyway, since the office was relatively close to all the food joints, they decided to walk. It was hot outside, but not the 'it's so humid I could die' hot, it was more of a 'if I were a cat I'd bask in this heat' hot.

"Where'd you have in mind, little guy?" Shane asked as they walked. The sidewalk wasn't very wide, so their hands brushed every now and then. Ryan shrugged.

"I don't know, Chipotlé?" He suggested. Shane hummed in agreement and they started their way down the street. 

They waited in comfortable silence as they stayed put for their turn to cross the road.

They made it about halfway through the street when Shane got this feeling of dread settle in his stomach. He looked to his left, seeing the car headed straight for them with no sign of stopping or slowing down. He barely had time for his instincts to kick in and push Ryan out of the way. He heard Ryan yelp and then heard nothing. He just got hit by a FUCKING car. If this wasn't bad luck, he didn't know what was.

****

The first thing that hit him when he regained consciousness was the pain he felt everywhere. But, also the small amount of weight on his hand. Before he could even think about opening his eyes to see who it was, he passed out again. 

It happened constantly, he would wake up, but he couldn't move or open his eyes, but every time he woke up, the weight was always there, and it spread a warmth through him, knowing at least someone was there with him.

****

This time, he decided, he was gonna open his eyes, and he did. But boy was that a bad idea, because as soon as he even squinted, he was basically blinded by the bright as fuck  lights. He groaned loudly, getting a headache from the lights that were made with the essence of the sun.

He squeezed the hand in his, and that person hopped up so quickly, he flinched slightly. He went to rub his eyes, but his right arm ached and his head throbbed.

"Gah, what the fuck happened?" Shane asked groggily. Suddenly, someone was hugging him with so much force it knocked the breath out of him. The person shuddered with tears and Shane felt his neck get wet. He blinked rapidly to adjust his eyes. 

It was blurry from lack of glasses, but seeing his hair and skin, he knew it was Ryan. Ryan pulled away and apologized with so much sincerity, Shane almost rethought who it was.

"Jeez, you're so stupid." Ryan told him, handing Shane his glasses. He brought them to his face, but squinted through them. They had a large crack running through the left side. 

Ryan looked like shit. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, and Shane was sure he didn't look any better.

"Thanks for clearing that up." Shane said sarcastically. He began taking in his surroundings. His arm was in a splint, and the room was obviously a hospital room. His chest also hurt like a son of a bitch, so he probably damaged his ribs or something. 

"Why did you do that?" Ryan asked before Shane finished examining the room. He looked at Ryan with clear confusion in his eyes. Ryan sighed, irritated by Shane being so clueless. "You pushed me out of the way and then got hit by a car." Ryan explained. Shane nodded and looked at his arm that wasn't broken. 

"I don't know..." He shrugged. "I was moving on instinct, and I didn't want you to get hurt." Shane told him, glancing up at him like a preschooler that was being talken to a little sternly. Ryan practically deflated and sat back down.

"Dude, I don't even care anymore, I'm just glad you're ok." Ryan said, his face in his hands making his voice slightly muffled. Shane smirked and nodded, deciding to use his unbroken arm to pat Ryan's head.

"Yeah, don't worry man, if I die it's gonna be with you. So we can be little ghosties together and spook people." Shane told him reassuringly. Ryan peeked at him through his fingers, and Shane could see his small smirk. 

"Are you admitting ghosts are real?" Ryan asked, picking his head up to look at Shane with a sly smile. Shane scoffed and shook his head.

"It's hypothetical, Ryan." He told him, rolling his eyes, but his smile was giving it away. Ryan wheezed and patted the bed.

"Ok, whatever you say, pal." Ryan said. "But I'm taking it as a win; another point for the Boogaras!" He said happily. They shared a laugh, but the blanket of seriousness settled down. "But... seriously, man, don't go dying on me. I probably wouldn't be able to live without you, y'know?" Ryan told him, his voice thick with something Shane couldn't describe.

"Because you wouldn't have anyone to bicker with about air?" Shane asked, joking, but had a serious tint to it. Ryan shook his head and looked Shane in the eyes.

"No, you dumbass, because I love you." Ryan said sternly, but with no venom behind his words. Shane was surprised to say the least. Ryan leaned up and caught Shane's lips with his, gently putting his hand on his cheek. Shane didn't even have time to react before Ryan pulled away and started rambling apologies. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- well, I did mean, but I didn't mean to kiss you without consent, jeez, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me-" And Shane kissed him to shut him up.

"You have no idea how much I wants to do that." Shane told him. Ryan blushed slightly and pulled a hand to his own lips.

"Kiss me?" He asked, almost timidly, and Shane laughed weakly at that.

"No, to shut you up, duh." He said playfully. Ryan let out a soft 'oh', looking away, dissapointed almost. Shane sighed and put his hand on Ryan's cheek to force him to look at Shane. 

"I love you too, little guy." Shane told him softly before kissimg him. Kidding Ryan was his new favorite thing to do. It made Ryan flustered and Shane enjoys it too. Ryan sighed against Shane's lips, tickling the scruff that grew on his face.   
Ryan kissed him again, deeper this time, more hungry than before. Shane had to pull away for air, damn shame too, it was just getting good. They both panted against eachother, breathing in the others scent. 

"I should almost die more often." Shane joked, a little breathless. Ryan chuckled softly and pulled Shane into another hug.

"You better fucking not." He said with no particular venom behind it.


End file.
